Denim Heaven
by Corrode
Summary: Librarian explores her world, and Deans mouth. Warning for languge. One-shot based on writers guild challenge.


**Okay this is my fun one-shot fic, it was a challenge for my writers group to see why '' his '' kiss was the best..and this is what came out of it. I of course could not resist dragging Dean in on this one and was hoping to throw one out for the Deangurls…because right now for the time being I defiantly fall into that category. A little warning for some colorful dialogue but for the most part this is smut free…not dirty enough to be smut. Anyway, I think I might eventually come back and develop it into a story line, but I have my hands full right now with '' Succubus'' and '' Two for one'' I wouldn't want to start a whole new one, I really want to get '' Two for one '' finished before I even think of going on with the others. We shall see anyhow. Oh yeah, I don't own the boys..although after the hell week I have had , it certainly would be nice. Hope you all enjoy the story. Love and plot bunnies and sexy dreams to all. **

**Corrode**

I'd never seen a man look so good in a pair of jeans, the jeans didn't wear this man, didn't hug him closely, faded and worn they were nothing but a punctuation mark on the end of his impossibly sexy statement '' _I'll full feel fantasies you never knew you had''_. I was hooked, the way his callused thumbs were now resting casually through the frayed belt loops, the way that smile could be wide and boyish; yet, all man above his golden stubble. From the second he walked in I'd been leering discreetly from the corner shadows, imagining the impossible…men like that didn't approach women like me, and perhaps I would just melt if he did the impossible. It had been so long, the waiting- so terribly lonely; the distress some man might eventually approach- palpable. So here I sat a part of me wanting terribly to be noticed another part doing its best to camouflage my animal digression aimed squarely at those button down jeans. Too much to drink Annabel -I thought sourly to myself…..not a good way to hide.

Every time the guy bent to take a shot, bending low and leaning long, my tongue practically hit the table, and I had to smother my duress with another gulp from the mug. He had to know, didn't he….that he had every woman in the bar heaving beneath our carefully strung up morals. That the teenager and the woman inside each were clawing to break free and forget any consequences. Well, there weren't many of us but the few that were circled him like starving vultures. Gone were the weak lambs that ambled in lush heavy pastures, replaced with the cunning of the wolves, the other life not as vivid as the idea of the man before us.

I pulled at the fabric of my draping skirt, only half conscious of the potentially erotic movement. And the quiet whisper, the rush of heated air must have left some silent impression…as his eyes suddenly found mine. They were electric green from across the room, and I jumped as the fissure the contact created opened in my carefully constructed darkness.

I couldn't handle him, could I? Not with the feral danger that blazed forth from that look, not with the volatile emotions that had been swimming beneath the surface. _Hot Blooded_ is what my mother would have called him, as she warned me to stay away. Maybe a nice banker, _he'd do you good Annabel, he'd keep you in house and home, he wouldn't stray…things would be quiet_. And she was right of course, men like the one across the bar would never _stay_ defiantly would _stray_, and I could never give my heart away 

just to have it disappear. So I would stay quietly in my damaged shadow, trying to forget the feelings aroused by the stranger's eyes.

But I kept being pulled back around as if a string were attached to my corneas that contracted with pleasure upon his form. The other women had moved in one by one, positioning themselves strategically around him like they would attack from all sides. It was rather like watching a nature show, the lionesses working together- prey in site, but this wasn't any small boned antelope and each was turned away with a careful twist of his profile.

One rather stately female, older and more seasoned countered his parry and thrusting out her chin managed to snag a few words. But they were short ones and I had begun to wonder if this rugged stranger was gay. I watched his profile outlined in the strobing red sign, pool stick held to his side, the cascading of blue chalk around his square fingers. He had laugh lines at the corners of his eyes that managed to wink in and out as he talked with his opponent. Most of the lionesses had given up by now seeing their comrades shot down had returned to their careful grazing.

I crossed my legs leaning back in the chair looking up just in time to see Bill someone I knew from town make his way toward my table. And ironies of all ironies he was a banker. Looking up into his eyes I hoped for the same reaction the strangers had caused and was rewarded with a rather limp smile. I tried to muster up the enthusiasm I should be feeling as a new opportunity closed in on my table, maybe I wouldn't die a lonely old maid after all.

'' Annabel, do ya mind'', Bill asked softly tipping his hat and removing it all together, I watched as the bald patch gleaming beneath dripped sweat, and inwardly cringed. Okay Annabel just surface flaws, finding the right man wasn't about perfection anyway. Too bad the gay pool shark had ruined any level perceptions I might have had of Bill, damn him and his physical beauty. The stranger was probably just a shallow, cocky ass anyhow.

Bill grinned from across the table but couldn't quiet meet my eyes before blushing and looking away.

'' You….you..always manage to put together a pr…pre..presentable onsom….arrangment'', I was suddenly reminded of porky pig and horrified to see his nose did look a little like a snout. Well it was a complement; no matter the delivery at least thank the man.

'' Well, thank you Bill.'' It must have worked because it seemed to help ease some of his tension; he stopped fidgeting as much and his eyes stopped wandering the room like two rolling grey marbles. And then **snap** just like that Mr. Banker became someone else entirely….I could almost hear the click as a new persona slid into place. His eyes became darker and his voice hitched on the edge of hysteria as his hand came down over mine.

'' I've always had a taste for innocent my dear, and I could smell the naive honey dripping from you with every dip of those well guarded eyes'', he stopped and turned toward the handsome stranger, sneering as he did so.

'' He's just a pretty boy my dear….no use longing for the impossible'', his hateful words were swallowed in a maelstrom of bitter emotion, the sound of a freight train pounding in my skull. And then I realized just what that sound was- it was my heart…my anger pumping through my veins so furiously, that it was on the chasm of exploding, riding the swell on the edge of the earth. How dare he come to me and then point out my flaws, like he was trying to seduce me into submission? I might have my flaws but this fucker was not going to make me feel violated with his probing words, I had the sudden urge to punch him in that tilted piggy snout of his and to finish my drink in peace, legs crossed over his knocked out body.

Glaring at him over the rim of my glass I managed to hold onto my dignity, barely. And leaning toward him thought I might detect the smell of…..was that sulfur? Keeping my voice down low as to not wound his manly pride and risk his obviously crazy out lash, I stated.

'' I believe I've changed my mind, your company will not be required''. I narrowed my eyes and tried to pull my hand from beneath his now trembling grip.

'' I don't recall asking permission, Annabel'', the maniacal gaze he leveled my way was made unreal as the whites in his eyes were filled with a black as dark as I imagined the pits of hell to be, and then I knew panic. My brain was processing faster than I had time to relay any real information, just bits and pieces floating in a real time tornado of dread.

It was in the black of his eyes, the smell of his sulfur breath, and the distinct passion for blood that gleamed like dark copper at the bottom of a murky wishing well. Something had gone wrong here, this wasn't the man whose skin he wore, and there was something bad beneath those stagnant waters. My heart wanted to scream to get attention drawn into the shadowed alcove but my voice was frozen.

And then in the middle of my circular world a third hand slapped down onto the table, and my body snapped into action, using the distraction to drive my booted heel into the toes of the man across from me. He howled with pain the fake Bill tipped back as the new arrival slammed one fist roughly into pig boy's nose and an arc of blood followed his progress down.

'' I believe the lady said no'', a laughing voice stated. And then I was being hauled to my feet, across the room and out the back door.

I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder the alleyway around us a blur as my high booted shoes traveled faster than I thought possible, it was like they didn't even touch the ground. We seemed to be going for a while twisting a path through endless piles of trash and discarded furniture. And by now my side was burning. I dug those well sharpened heels into the ground and felt myself pitch forward and straight into the arms of the handsome stranger.

There pressed firmly into the wall of exactly the type of chest I imagined a man like him would have I could hear his heart pounding beneath my cheek and it was surprisingly steady like he'd already burnt off most of the adrenaline.

'' I think we have left him in the dust….besides I don't think I have any stamina left'', I said this muffled into his chest, my left arm clutching his flexing shoulder for support while the other hand dangled in midair to balance my quaking legs back into obedience

'' Well thanks for the rescue anyway Lancelot, I'm sure you'll be ready to gallop away now.''

He lifted a sardonic brow, pulling a sheaf of hair that had covered one of my eyes as I centrifugal forced my way straight into his arms, making me open for his inspection. I felt as if I was lying naked -wrapped in his gaze, and I blushed to the tips of my tingling toenails.

''Please unhand me sir…..I am sure there are other maidens that need rescue'', I said this stiffly probably sounding archaic as hell and stuck up as well, I was beginning to think he really was dumb, until he began laughing that is.

'' You have got to be one of the strangest broads I have ever rescued.''

I bristled at the outdated term and tried to ignore the fact that I now lay flush against his lovely jean clad form. Anger- that was the best way to get past those appealing lures…this was one fish pretty boy would not hook.

''Look here Lancelot'', I stated pointing my finger up at him from beneath my now frazzled curly hair,'' I have not now, or never will be a _broad.''_

'' Okay sweetheart how about a name then?'' The smile in his voice was unmistakable as his eyes twinkled back down into mine.

I gritted my teeth what a terribly atrocious man, just breath Annabel- he did help after all so he must have some redeeming qualities, besides those languid sexual eyes. Trying to stop myself from melting around him like warm cream I stiffened my back bone and spoke archly.

'' Annabel Whiting, school teacher and local librarian.''

'' Of course,'' he said rubbing his chin in thought he continued, '' Because Librarians always hangout in bars swilling beer.''

'' I was trying to broaden my horizons, haven't you ever tried something new just to simply **experience **it''. I couldn't help the animation that came back into my face as I said this, I had wanted to see what it was like tonight, to feel like someone else entirely..to do something Annabel Whiting would never do.

'' So I see, my little librarian was looking for adventure, and what did you find''?

'' That some men are too attractive and curious for their own good,'' I replied bobbing my head as my hair now completely free of its pins caught in the wind around me.

'' Is that all sweetheart'', he asked stroking my bottom lip and distracting me.

'' That you are one of the most…''

'' Yes'' he whispered thickly a little too close to my mouth now

'' Dangerous, wicked, darkly sensually and alluring man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting'' And I closed the distance.

It was the kiss that had conquered countless females, an outpouring of energy from the very core of the velvety leather taste in his mouth. It was demon and avenging angel wrapped inside one moist and earth shattering motion, a sweep of his tongue, a nibble and suck to the lip…all done in a slow deliberate vertical slide. One more **experience **tucked secretly away.


End file.
